Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) using Group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials render a variety of colors such as red, green, blue and ultraviolet in accordance with development of thin film growth methods and device materials, realize white light having high efficiency using fluorescent materials or through combination of colors, and have advantages such as low power consumption, semi-permanent lifespan, high response speed, safety and eco-friendliness, as compared to conventional light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
An application range of such a light emitting device has been extended to transmission modules of optical communication systems, light emitting diodes as replacements for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and white light emitting diode lighting devices as replacements for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, vehicle headlights and traffic lights.
There is a need for improvement of light extraction efficiency of a light emitting device package by rendering light generated by a light emitting device to be emitted to the outside, instead of being confined or absorbed in other components of the light emitting device package, when the light emitting device package including the light emitting device is manufactured.